Lettres
by lap7
Summary: Correspondance entre Ed et Winry... Traduction terminée
1. La première lettre de Ed à Winry

**

* * *

**

**Lettres**

Ecrit par "Shuri in a world of black and white" et traduit de l'anglais par Lap.

----------------------------

Note de la traductrice: comme je trouvais plutôt sumpa l'idée d'avoir écrit une histoire sous forme de lettres, j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic. Je n'ai lu et traduit que le premier chapitre, en fait je découvre l'hisoire en même temps que vous! Bonne lecture!

------------------------

Edouard, assis à son bureau, fronçait les sourcils. Il avait une feuille de papier devant lui et un stylo à la main. Oui, c'est vrai, il était sensé étudier mais pour le moment il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Sauf que ça n'allait pas…

« Niisan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Alphonse farfouillait dans les papiers qui se trouvaient sur la pile de livres qui le séparait de son frère.

« R… Rien qui te concerne ! »

« Tu écris une lettre à Winry c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Je prends quelques notes… » dit Edouard en cachant subitement le papier sous un livre. Il avait légèrement rougi.

« Ben voyon, tu pensais vraiment me duper comme ça ? dit Al d'un air taquin et Ed rougit. Il lança un regard furieux à son frère mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il se plongea dans une pile de livres.

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non…Ok, c'est vrai. C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Pour moi, oui. »

Après un bref silence, Ed leva de nouveau la tête.

« Tu crois que je deviens pathétique »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit que nous ne reviendrions jamais. Mais tout me manque à Resembool. Et… J'ai même pensé lui écrire une lettre. »

« Ce n'est pas pathétique, niisan. »

« J'ai dit que nous n'avions nulle part où revenir. Mais, ce que je suis en train de faire… »

« Ne pas revenir ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas garder contact avec elle. Non, puisque tu ne peux pas revenir, tu devrais au moins t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Lui écrire une lettre lui montre que tu te soucies d'elle, pas que tu veux rentrer. »

« Merci Al. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant… » dit Ed, le regard lointain. Al essaya de dire quelque chose à son frère mais il remarqua une larme au coin de ses yeux et replongea dans son livre. Il entendit un faible sanglot mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

-----------------------

_Chère Winry,_

_Comment ça va ? Nous vivons actuellement dans la maison de l'alchimiste d'état Tucker. On le surnomme l'alchimiste tisseur de vie parce qu'il a réussi à créer une chimère qui peut parler et comprendre le langage humain. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, vu que tu ne connais pas grand-chose en alchimie. Nous n'avons pas vu voir cette chimère car elle est morte peu de temps après sa création ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca craint, j'aurais vraiment voulu la voir… Peut-être que ça nous aurait aidé…_

_Nous allons rester ici pour étudier jusqu'à l'examen. Il y a tellement de livres ici… Tellement de livres avec des informations que nous ne soupçonnions pas. J'ai l'intention de tout lire pendant que je suis ici…. Prendre tout ce que je peux. Mais ils disent que la bibliothèque de Central contient mille fois plus de livres que celle-ci, ce qui est… inimaginable. Il faut être alchimiste d'état pour y entrer. Il y a encore tant à apprendre, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'espère vraiment que je pourrai apprendre tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour passer l'examen._

_Est-ce que Den va bien ? Et mamie Pinacho ? Rien d'inhabituel n'est arrivé ? J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_Cordialement, _

_Edouard_

_-----------------_

**Bientôt la suite!**


	2. La première lettre de Winry à Ed

Winry regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était assise sur son lit, une feuille de papier sur ses genoux. Elle soupira en regardant la lune, et posa de nouveau les yeux sur le papier. _Chère Winry_. C'était une lettre d'Edward, dont l'écriture embrouillée était devenue si familière à Winry. D'après le ton de la lettre, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

« _Ed…_ »

Son murmure résonna dans la chambre vide alors qu'une larme courrait le long de sa joue.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu manques autant. » Dit-elle d'un ton samer, sachant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. C'était dur sans les frères Elric… surtout sans Ed. Ca ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis mais c'était déjà insupportable. Elle avait envie qu'ils fassent irruption dans la boutique pendant qu'elle travaillait sérieusement. Elle avait envie qu'ils cassent des trucs en jouant avec Den. Elle avait envie qu'Ed dévore son dîner et que Al lui dise d'être moins grossier.

Oui, ils étaient partis presque un an avant ça, mais c'était différent. Quand ils sont partis la dernière fois, elle savait qu'ils reviendraient. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas trop d'ennuis. Ils ne faisaient qu'apprendre l'alchimie après tout.

Mais cette fois, ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils avaient pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre et ils avaient brûlé leur maison. Ils lui avaient même dit à la gare qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Ils allaient devenir alchimistes d'état, des chiens de l'armée. Ils avaient leur raison, une inévitable raison, mais tout de même, quitter Resembool et intégrer l'armée ? Ils pouvaient se blesser ou pire, mourir… Et s'ils mourraient dans une guerre, elle ne le saurait même pas.

Elle était toujours furieuse que les frères soient toujours aussi égoïstes. Est-ce qu'ils se souciaient seulement de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter de l'autre ? Elle avait envie de déchirer la lettre et de la jeter pour ne plus la voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Oui, elle était furieuse. Elle était triste. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir s'ils allaient bien.

_Ils peuvent devenir alchimistes d'état, des chiens de l'armée, et se faire tuer dans une guerre, je m'en fous !_ pensa-t'elle amèrement alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle tentait de se convaincre. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne s'en foutait pas. Elle voulait qu'ils aillent bien, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Après plusieurs heures, quand elle fut enfin capable de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle prit un stylo et une feuille de papier puis s'assit à son bureau.

_Cher Ed,_

_Tout va plus ou moins bien ici. L'auto-mail de Den s'est abîmé hier alors qu'il se battait avec un autre chien, mais ça va maintenant. Mamie est toujours furieuse contre vous les gars pour… enfin, pour ce que vous avez fait, mais je pense qu'elle comprend. Nous savons tous à quel point vous étiez bouleversés quand votre mère est morte, on était là. Ne vous en faites pas, elle s'occupe de la pierre tombale. _

_Comme je ne connais rien à l'alchimie (oui je sais, je ne comprend rien de tout ce qui touche à l'alchimie, ce n'est pas comme vous, pas besoin d'en rajouter !), je ne sais pas à quel point tu as besoin d'étudier pour devenir alchimiste d'état. Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai essayé de lire un de vos livres d'alchimie ?Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot… Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur de lire une centaines de livres comme ça (oh oui, je sais que pour toi ce n'est rien du tout, puisque toi tu es si INTELLIGENT)._

_Bonne chance pour tes examens ! Je sais que tu peux le faire… Même si tu ne peux pas, tu dois le faire. Pas seulement pour Al, mais aussi pour toi…_

_Cordialement,_

_Winry_


	3. La seconde lettre de Ed à Winry

Edward était couché sur le lit superposé, l'air triste. Il partageait ce lit avec Alphonse, mais comme celui-ci était parti faire des courses, Ed était seul. Sur une table, à côté du lit, une enveloppe était ouverte. Oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être sinon une lettre de Winry? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre une fraction de seconde, puis reporta son regard au plafond.

Il avait reçu cette lettre plus d'un mois auparavant, il aurait déjà du y répondre depuis longtemps. C'est juste que… il ne savait pas trop comment commencer cette lettre. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, et il allait devoir en traverser tellement d'autres. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir écrire une lettre sans passer pour un total loser.

« Et merde. »

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il n'y avait pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Non, au contraire. Ce que Tucker lui avait révélé, ce qui était arrivé à Nina, cette énorme tache de sang sur le mur… Ed ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses mais toutes ces nouvelles étaient de son point de vue un peu terrifiantes. Ce n'était des choses à dire à une fille. Et puis, c'était lui qui, en un sens, s'était enfui de chez lui, alors il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'en fait Resembool lui manquait.

Il jeta un nouveau regard sur la lettre. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, il voulait lui répondre, mais pour lui dire quoi ? On frappa alors à la porte et une armure entra dans la chambre.

« Tu es rentré. »

« Oui niisan. » répondit Alphonse sans enthousiasme. Il était toujours contrarié de ce qui s'était passé et il n'essayait pas de le cacher. Il n'en parlait pas mais on pouvait sentir sa peine rien qu'au ton de sa voix et à son attitude. Ed aussi était toujours contrarié. Bien plus qu'Al. Mais il essayait de le cacher. Il n'en parlait pas, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait toujours son sourire insolent et faisait ses commentaires habituels. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il était censé être. Pourtant Ed n'aurait pas su dire si Al savait qu'il jouait seulement la comédie. Il n'était jamais sûr de rien concernant Alphonse.

« J'ai acheté à manger et quelques livres. »

« Ah ouais. Merci. »

Ed pris une expression ennuyée et tourna le dos à Al. Il ne voulait pas non plus montrer ses faiblesses à son frère, il était suffisamment triste comme ça. Il devait être fort.

« Y a rien à faire ne ce moment. »

« Non, mais y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir. »

Un silence répondit à la remarque de Al. Ed regardait dans le vide. _Réfléchir_. Exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire sans succès ces derniers jours.

« Winry m'a écrit une lettre. » dit Al, brisant le silence.

« …Vraiment ? » répondit Ed, essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air désintéressé. Au fond de lui, il se sentait inquiet d'aborder ce sujet inattendu. _Winry… la lettre_.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à son dernier courrier n'est-ce pas?"

« …Non. »

« Elle se demandait si tu étais blessé. » dit Al doucement en quittant la chambre.

Quand Ed fut certain qu'Al était parti, il se redressa et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas. N'était-il pas pathétique finalement? Il ne pouvait même pas s'en sortir sans inquiéter son amie d'enfance… qui représentait bien plus que ça à ses yeux.

Ed prit une feuille de papier vierge et l'affronta d'un air résolu. S'il disait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait, ça irait. Ou alors il pouvait ne rien dire du tout de ce qu'il ressentait.

----------------------------------

_Chère Winry,_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à ta lettre mais tellement de choses se sont passées… Je t'écris depuis le dortoir militaire. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai réussi ! J'imagine que tu vas être très surprise quand tu liras ça, puisqu'en fait, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à réussir. Ca montre juste que je suis un bon alchimiste… je plaisante. Mais ça veut surtout dire que je me rapproche de mon but._

_Nous avons appris tellement de nouvelles choses, et il y a encore pleins de trucs auxquels on doit s'habituer. Comme se faire appeler « chiens de l'armée ». Quand même…_

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Edward._

_PS : merci pour tes encouragements dans ta dernière lettre… ça m'a beaucoup aidé._

--------------------------------------------------

**Sniff en fait cette fic est super triste!**


	4. La seconde lettre de Winry à Ed

Winry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle arriva devant sa maison. Oui, elle étaiit enfin rentrée de sa visite à Central. Elle comptait seulement féliciter Edward pour son diplôme d'alchimiste d'état et voir si Alphonse allait bien… Mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça avait tourné au désastre. Mais au moins elle avait rapporté des souvenirs. En fait, elle avait tellement de boîtes et de sacs à porter qu'elle ne voyait même pas devant elle. Du coup, elle trébuchait, tombait et se fit ainsi piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez elle. Elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir put rentrer vivante…

Mais quand cette idée, _être toujours en vie_, traversa son esprit, ses pensées se tournèrent instantanément vers Ed. Vivante… Si Ed n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait même pas pu imaginer un seul instant rentrer chez elle. Si Ed n'avait pas été là, elle aurait été découpée en morceaux par Barry le psychopathe. A cette pensée des frissons coururent le long de son dos. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser de telles idées de son esprit et ouvrit la porte, avec quelques difficultés.

« Mamie ! Je suis rentrée. » cria joyeusement Winry depuis l'entrée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grand-mère se fasse du souci pour elle. Ou pour les frères Elric. Elle posa doucement tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait fait acheter aux deux frères.

« Winry. Alors comment vont-ils ? »

« Oh bien. Ils vont très bien. » répondit elle l'air de rien alors qu'elle sélectionnait quelques objets parmi l'immense tas de cadeaux. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé à Central. Pinako leva ses yeux bruns sur sa petite fille.

« Tu as fais tout ce chemin jusqu'à Central et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est qu'il vont bien ? »

« Eh bien… plein de choses se sont passées. »

« Plein de choses ? Et tu ne comptes pas me dire quoi que ce soit, c'est ça ? »

Winry arrêta de ramasser les outils.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant… Je te dirais ce que je peux quand j'aurais repensé à tout ça » dit-elle. Dit-elle tristement. Elle se pencha pour caresser Den puis se releva. Elle sourit sans enthousiasme à Pinako puis monta dans sa chambre.

« Oh mince, Ed. Tu rends ma vie si compliquée » dit-elle en jetant son sac sur son lit. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Avant que tout cela n'arrive, elle était simplement une jeune fille innocente et joyeuse. Elle souriait toujours et bien qu Ed et Al lui donnait parfois du fil à retordre, elle était heureuse. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment vu un véritable ciel bleu **(ndlt: j'ai cherché longtemps mais impossible de trouver une traduction convenable pour cette phrase bizarre!)**

« Je devrais vous maudire pour tout ça. »

Et maintenant elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé avec Barry le boucher. Si seulement elle n'avait été si stupide, elle ne l'aurait pas suivi. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si intéressée pas la camionnette elle aurait vu à quelle point la situation était étrange… Alors Ed n'aurait pas eu à la sauver et il n'aurait pas été blessé.

Oui, blessé. Bien sûr il a été blessé physiquement par tous les coups de couteau qu'il a reçu de Barry, mais c'est au fond de lui qu'il devait avoir le plus mal. Elle le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas voir la stupéfaction et la douleur dans ses yeux après l'incident. La stupéfaction avait vite disparu, mais la douleur n'avait fait que grandir.

Winry se sentait vraiment coupable pour tout. Elle avait l'impression que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il se sentait si mal, et ça la faisait souffrir. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à leur dire là-bas et ils n'avaient pas pu lui parler comme avant lorsqu'elle était terrifiée. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pris la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

Mais maintenant c'en était trop. Elle soupira, encore, et s'assit à son bureau. Après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait, à ce qu'elle devait et ne devait pas dire, elle prit un stylo et commença à écrire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Pinako se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

_Cher Ed,_

_J'ai passé de bons moments en visitant Central… sauf en ce qui concerne Barry. J'ai été stupide, je me suis laissée kidnapper. Je te promets que n'arrivera plus jamais. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait._

_Après ça… tu as parlé à Al pas vrai ? Je n'étais pas sûre que j'avais le droit d'écouter votre conversation mais j'ai entendu quelques mos par-ci par-là. Je me suis sentie tellement petite, et je suis restée là, à pleurer comme une idiote. J'aurais du…J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu._

_Ed, tu n'es pas faible. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit si j'avais été à ta place. C'est juste que… tu es trop gentil. Ce n'étais pas ta faute. Rien n'était de ta faute. Mais tu te sens quand même responsable. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Les gens sont petits et égoïstes. Tout le monde ne se soucie que de soi. Peu de gens sont aussi gentils que toi. Bien que tu n'aimes pas le montrer, je sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. _

_Eh Ed, je voulais sérieusement te poser cette question mais je n'ai pas pu quand j'étais à Central. Je sais trop bien que tu aurais menti devant moi, comme tu le fais toujours. Et je ne serais plus jamais capable de te le demander encore une fois alors… Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Je veux dire… Tu m'as dit que oui, mais je ne te crois pas. Tu as l'air tellement triste. Plus qu'avant._

_Oh, mais ne me dis rien si tu n'en as pas envie._

_Bonne chance dans ton travail !_

_A toi toujours_

_Winry_


	5. La troisième lettre de Ed à Winry

Edward ne lut la lettre de Winry qu'une semaine après qu'elle soit arrivée au poste de commandement. Il était parti pour sa première mission, et à son retour il fut trop occupé avec les rapports à faire, les excuses à présenter etc. Une semaine était déjà passée quand il remarqua enfin une enveloppe fermée sur son bureau en désordre. Quand il vit d'où elle venait, il la déchira littéralement se mit à la lire furieusement. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait du courrier ? Il grommela en commençant à lire la lettre, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

Il la termina puis la regarda comme s'il voulait la déchirer. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas, alors il la plia soigneusement pour la ranger dans sa poche. Il quitta le bureau sans un mot. Tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'il avait un comportement inhabituel, c'était comme s'ils regardaient un gamin cinglé. Tout le monde sauf Al et Mustang. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien de qui était la lettre et pourquoi Ed avait un comportement aussi bizarre.

« Je vais vérifier s'il va bien » dit Al en partant rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Havoc, mi surpris, mi amusé. Mustang hocha la tête d'un air entendu et répondit :

« Les enfants ont leurs propres problèmes. »

Havoc regarda le Colonel bizarrement puis reprit son travail.

Al trouva Ed assis sous un arbre, derrière le bâtiment. Il se tenait là depuis un moment, se demandant comment parler à son frère aîné, quand il entendit une voix derrière l'arbre.

« Al, je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher tu sais ? »

Ed fit signe à Al de s'asseoir à côté de lui sous l'arbre. Al s'exécuta et leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et une brise fraîche soufflait. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas la sentir, il s'en rendait compte aux mouvements des cheveux de son frère qui ondulaient.

Ed tendit silencieusement la lettre à Al qui la prit et la lut. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot et ce fut Ed qui rompit finalement le silence.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien_ ? Comme j'aimerais que tout aille bien »

Al ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton sarcastique de la voix de son frère.

« Winry s'inquiète juste pour toi. »

« C'est pour ça que je me sens si coupable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus que d'habitude ! Tout est de ma faute. »

« Niisan … »

« Elle n'est au courant de rien pour Nina. Elle ne sait pas que j'aurais recherché Barry de toute façons. Et elle pense que c'est de sa faute. »

« Oui, mais tu ne lui a rien dit, alors c'est normal. »

A cette remarque, la colère qu'Ed ressentait contre lui-même explosa.

« Comment t'attendais-tu à ce que je lui dise ! La fille d'un cinglé a été changée en chimère puis s'est faite explosée par un autre cinglé ? Je peux pas lui dire ça ! »

Ed s'arrêta, réalisant à quel point il se comportait comme un enfant. Il détourna le regard.

« Désolé. Je suis juste un peu… »

« Ca va. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Ils restèrent assis là à regarder les nuages sans dire un mot. Al savait ce que Winry représentait pour Ed, bien qu'Ed ne semblait pas le voir ou l'admettre. Oui, Al aussi avait un peu craqué pour Winry, mais il savait que ce n'était rien de sérieux comparé aux sentiments de son frère. Du coup il ne sentait pas jaloux… au contraire, ils aurait voulu qu'ils soient réunis.

Ils restèrent assis là toute la journée. Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher et quand la première étoile apparut dans la nuit, Al se leva.

« Rentrons maintenant. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Ed acquiesça, et ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir.

La nuit suivante, Al remarqua qu'Ed s'était éclipsé avec une enveloppe dans sa main en plein milieu de la nuit.

-----------------------------

_Chère Winry,_

_Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas… J'étais juste un peu stressé car tout a changé si vite. Tout va bien maintenant, je me suis habitué à Central et à l'armée._

_Le lieutenant Colonel Mustang (pourquoi ils ont des titres aussi long ?)… Le gars qui est venu ce jour-là, c'est un abruti sadique. Il s'avère qu'il est aveuglé par le pouvoir, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour en avoir plus. Il se moque toujours de ma taille et chaque fois que je fais une erreur, il fait toujours des commentaires sarcastiques. Je le déteste ! Les autres sont plus sympas. Enfin je veux dire plus supportables. Mais Mustang ? Il me rend dingue._

_Je viens de rentrer de ma première mission, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu plus tôt. J'ai lu ta lettre seulement hier. Ma mission était assez intéressante. Sauf que les gens ont l'air de détester les chiens de l'armée plus que je ne m'y attendais. Mais tout s'est bien fini puisque je suis compréhensif et gentil… (hahaha)._

_Tu t'améliores en mécanique n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que tu étudies sans relâche. Prend soin de toi et salue tout le monde de ma part._

_Edward_


	6. La troisième lettre de Winry à Ed

« Winry ! Réveille-toi ! »

La journée de Winry commençait avec les cris de Pinako qui l'appelait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit, toujours en pyjama, en se frottant les yeux et demanda l'heure. Encore une journée comme les autres… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Mamie ? Il est pas un peu tôt ? »

« Winry, tu dis ça tous les jours. »

« J'ai besoin de dormir plus mamie. »

« C'est de ta faute si tu te couches tard. »

« J'étudie beaucoup pour améliorer mes automails. Ce n'est pas comme si je perdais du temps. »

Pinako soupira. Et posa un plateau devant son entêtée de petite-fille. Oui, c'était in matin comme tous les autres. Depuis que les frères Elric étaient partis.

Le reste de la matinée passa paisiblement. Un peu plus tard, Winry et Pinako commencèrent à travailler sur les automails. Den était assis par terre et se grattait le dos d'un air ennuyé. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille et se mit à aboyer. Winry fut surprise par ce comportement inhabituel quand elle entendit une voix.

« Vous avez du courrier ! » cria un garçon depuis l'extérieur. C'était sûrement un boulot à temps partiel , ce n'était pas tous les jours que les Rockbell recevaient du courrier. Le plus souvent c'était des commissions pour les automails ou alors…

« Merci ! »

En un éclair Winry était à la porte et arrachait la lettre des mains du garçon effrayé. Elle lui ferma la porte au nez et regarda de qui était la lettre.

_Edward Elric. _

Oui, c'était la lettre qu'elle attendait. Elle avait eu peur, après la dernière lettre, qu'Ed ne lui écrive plus. Mais il l'avait fait.

Pinako soupira devant l'expression de sa petite-fille. C'était son plus joli sourire depuis longtemps. Pinako se leva et tapota l'épaule de Winry.

« Bon, je suis fatiguée maintenant. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui… »

"Vraiment ? Alors je monte ok ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin… » dit Winry en montant les escaliers. Pinako étaot un peu triste que sa petite-fille soit déjà en âge de ressentir de tels "sentiments". Elle avait toujours pensé que Winry resterait sa petite fille… Mais c'était comme ça.

Winry ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et prit des ciseaux. A l'inverse d'Ed, c'était une personne ordonnée et elle ne déchirait jamais les enveloppes. Elle ouvrit soigneusement la lettre et la lut. Rapidement ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentit triste. L'avait-elle fait mentir ? Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'Ed ne lui avait rien dit, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Mais, en un sens, c'était pire. Et elle savait maintenant que quelque soient les moyens qu'elle emploierait, elle ne serait jamais capable de les convaincre de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors elle résolut d'accepter la situation. Elle n'était pas leur mère et elle n'avait pas à tout savoir. Elle serait juste là s'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle jeta un regard sur une photo d'Ed, Al et elle, posée sur son bureau. Oui, c'était suffisant. Elle était là. S'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit qu'ils puissent appeler « chez eux », eh bien, ils l'avaient, elle.

-------------------------------------

_Cher Ed,_

_Le lieutenant Colonel Mustang, hein ? Je me souviens de lui. Il était plutôt pas mal en fait. D'ailleurs quel âge a t'il ? Il ne peut pas être très jeune s'il est déjà lieutenant colonel, mais moi je lui donne dans les 20 ans._

_Les gens qui vous appellent les chiens de l'armée… C'est trop triste…Ils ne savent même pas les épreuves que vous avez traversées. Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi tu es devenu alchimiste d'état. Tu ne voulais même pas en devenir un, mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Peu importe combien de personnes te disent que tu as vendu ton âme pour quelques privilèges, je sais que c'est faux. Je serais toujours de ton côté. Et ça c'est toute la différence._

_A toi toujours_

_Winry_

_PS : Alphonse va bien aussi j'espère ?_


	7. La quatrième lettre de Ed à Winry

L'unité de Mustang était transférée au poste de commandement de l'Est, Ed et Al venaient de les rejoindre. Ils avaient déjà traversé le pays pendant un mois auparavant, mais personne n'étaient là alors pour écouter leurs doléances (surtout celles d'Ed).

« Niisan ! Regarde ce que j'ai… ? »

Aujourd'hui, c'était une des rares journées libres des militaires. Comme c'était une belle journée ensoleillée, Alphonse était sorti pour se promener. Il voulait découvrir ce nouvel endroit. Alphonse s'amusait bien et comme cadeau pour son frère, resté coincé au dortoir pour finir un rapport, il avait trouvé un beau livre d'alchimie. Mais quand Al ouvrit la porte joyeusement il fut accueilli par un visage maussade et grincheux.

« Euh… Niisan ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? » dit All d'une petite voix en jetant un regard sur le désordre du bureau de Ed. A en juger par ce que le frère cadet voyait, Ed n'avait rien fit depuis qu'il était parti. Puis quelque chose attira l'œil de Al, quelque chose qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

« Que dit Winry dans sa lettre ? »

Une lettre ouverte. Un Edward Elric pas content du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre à part un indésirable mot de la part de Winry ? Il remarqua aussi que la lettre avait été redirigée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait d'abord été envoyée à Central, et donc qu'elle était arrivée assez tard. Ce qui était sans doute une autre raison à la mauvaise humeur de Ed.

Ed tendit la lettre à Al sans un mot. Al la prit et la lut, puis la relut, encore et encore. Après l'avoir déchiffré au moins cinq fois, il rendit la lettre à Ed, indécis sur la situation.

« Alors… »

« Quoi alors ? »

« …Alors, pourquoi es-tu furieux ? »

Ed regarda son frère avec incrédulité. Al, de son côté, jeta à Ed un regard vide. Ed soupira puis souligna la phrase de la lettre qui avait complètement ruiné sa journée..

_Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, hein ? Je me souviens de lui. Il était plutôt pas mal en fait._

« Oh, j'ai compris » dit Al d'une voix exaspérée. Ed l'ignora, sans cesser de pester.

« De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, elle dit ça. De tous les hommes qu'elle aurait pu trouver pas mal, elle pense que ce bâtard puant est mignon. Et… »

Al soupira en entendant les plaintes déraisonnables de son frère. Il expliquait d'abord pourquoi Mustang n'était pas mignon, et comment, de toutes façons, il était trop vieux pour Winry. Puis il continuait en prétendant qu'aucun militaire ne valait quoi que ce soit, et Mustang le premier. Finalement, le sujet passait à la taille de Ed, sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu encore de poussée de croissance, ce qui était complètement hors de propos avec le sujet initial.

Quand Ed fut enfin trop fatigué pour continuer à se plaindre, il faisait déjà nuit.

« Tu sais quoi niisan ? »

« Quoi ? »

Al sourit (en son for intérieur) et sans prévenir, donna un coup sur la tête de son frère.

« OUCH ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Ed jeta un regard furieux à Al, mais ne dis rien quand il se rendit compte que son frère semblait bien plus énervé.

« Personnellement, je pense que Mustang est bien mieux de sa personne que toi. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Winry l'aimait vraiment, niisan. Allez ! C'est pour ça que ne grandis jamais ! »

« _Qui est si petit qu'il peut jouer à cache-cache dans un tas de sable ?_ »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je voulais dire grandir _émotionnellement_. Bon sang, niisan, je me demande sérieusement si tu es si est vraiment plus vieux que moi. »

Ed grogna comme un de ces chiens grincheux et s'enfuit de la pièce. Al soupira en voyant le comportement enfantin de son (supposé) frère aîné, et regarda son dos disparaître sans un mot.

Al ramassa le livre qu'il était supposé donner à Ed et l'ouvrit à la première page. Bien que le contenu en était bien plus compliqué, il lui rappelait inexplicablement le premier livre d'alchimie qu'il avait lu avec Ed. Tous ces moments à Resembool, leur enfance… Les choses qu'il leur avaient manquées, les choses qu'ils essayaient de retrouver. Al voulait juste rendre à Ed son bras et sa jambe, mais il savait que Ed voulait plus que retrouver leur corps original. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'Ed voulait rentrer à Resembool. Un jour, quand ils auraient retrouvé ce qu'ils avaient perdu, il voudrait revenir. Revenir vers Winry.

D'une certaine façon, Al pensait que c'était intéressant que Ed soit si jaloux du fait que Winry trouve Mustang plutôt mignon. Ed n'avait jamais pris conscience, avant, à quel point les paroles de Winry affectaient son comportement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois que Ed s'était battu quand il était petit, la raison était toujours Winry, de près ou de loin.

Al sourit intérieurement quand il remarqua qu'Ed avait pris la lettre de Winry avec lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre le magnifique lever de lune. Quelque part, sous le même ciel, son frère tait en train d'écrire une lettre à Winry. Sous le même ciel, Winry pensait à son frère. Tous les deux, sous le même ciel, regardait la même lune.

« Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi rêveur ? »

Il reporta son regard sur le livre, et seul le bruissement des pages tournées troubla le silence pendant le reste de la nuit.

Al ne put jamais découvrir ce que Ed avait répondu à Winry… Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas écrit, mais Al était sûr que si. C'est ça qui était bien avec lui, parce que les actes de Ed parlaient beaucoup plus que ses mots de toutes façons.

------------------------------

_Winry, _

_Oui, Al va bien. _Mustang_ aussi va bien (tu sais qu'il est Colonel maintenant ?). Au fait, comme nous avons été transféré au poste de commandement de l'Est, c'est ma nouvelle adresse. N'envoie plus rien à Central._

_Nous voyageons à travers l'Est. Avec Al, bien sûr. Tu sais, je déteste vraiment Mustang ! Avec lui, il y a toujours un petit problème ou autre chose, et alors il commence à devenir moqueur. Je finis par aller là où il me l'ordonne et je dois toujours tout bien faire. Pendant qu'il est confortablement assis à son bureau._

_Ici nous avons des journées de dingue…. Nous avons été assez surpris quand sous sommes arrivés car nous avons du repartir tout de suite. §Tous ces mouvements et le reste stressent tout le monde. En plus j'ai de la paperasse à faire parce j'ai tout foutu en l'air pendant ma dernière mission, mais je l'ai pas fait dans le sens où l'armée l'aurait voulu… Alors je dois remettre ce rapport et rédiger des excuses. Alors je vais être très occupé pendant un temps. Je ne vais pas pourvoir t'écrire pendant quelques temps, je m'excuse… par avance._

_Enfin, prends soin de toi, et dis bonjour à mamie Pinako et Den_

_A toi toujours,_

_Edward_


	8. La quatrième lettre de Winry à Ed

Pinako était partie à Central pour un rendez-vous d'affaire, du coup, Winry était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ces moments faisaient partie des rares vacances qu'elle pouvait avoir puisque Pinako l'encourageait sans cesse à travailler sur ses automails quand elle était là.

Mais bien sûr, même si c'était des vacances, ce n'était pas comme si Winry pouvait se passer de la passion de sa vie. Elle partit à la bibliothèque du village pour chercher quelques livres sur les automails. Elle espérait secrètement avoir quelques infos en plus avant que Pinako ne rentre, mais franchement, elle était un peu contrariée par le manque de livres. Resembool était une petite ville, alors naturellement, la bibliothèque n'en était que plus petite. Ce qui signifie que les collections de livres et les autres sources d'informations étaient limitées, en contenu et en variété. Elle fut déçue quand elle se retrouva à lire des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Elle soupira. Elle était en vacances, et elle n'avait déjà plus rien à faire. Oui, elle pourrait travailler sur ses automails, mais elle voulait faire quelque chose de différent pour changer. Quand les frères Elric étaient là, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais et ne se retrouvait jamais sans rien à faire. Ils lui manquaient vraiment, mais ça ne servait à rien de se dire ça maintenant.

Winry rentra chez elle. En chemin elle rencontra quelques amis qu'elle salua. Leur vie coulait joyeusement, et il semblait à Winry qu'elle se retrouvait seule, laissée derrière. Laissée derrière avec l'ombre des frères Elric, avec l'ombre d'Edward.

Elle était censée rentrer, mais se retrouva à marcher à travers les ruines de la maison des deux frères. Chaque fois quelle se sentait seule, chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de voir les deux frères, elle venait ici. Parfois, cet endroit ramenait des souvenirs réconfortants qui lui remontaient le moral. D'autres fois, les morceaux de bois carbonisés la rendaient encore plus triste et vide.

« Ed…Al… » murmura-t'elle. Sa vision se troubla mais elle refoula ses larmes. Eux, ils ne pleuraient pas, elle voulait suivre leur exemple.

« …C'est drôle, je viens toujours ici sans savoir pourquoi, même si je sais que vous ne serez pas là. »

Les Elric avaient brûlé leur maison pour ne plus avoir à se retourner sur le passé. Mais c'était elle qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder vers le passé. Elle s'était toujours souvenue des moments joyeux de leur enfance, et elle continuait à s'accrocher à des choses qu'elle aurait dû oublier. C'était elle, et pas eux, qui avait besoin de quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour regarder vers l'avenir.

Elle marcha à travers la maison brûlée, essayant de trouver un objet qui ait survécu. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours fait. Ca lui rappelait comment la vie était quand leur mère était toujours en vie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser à des choses compliquées, ils n'étaient jamais tristes. Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses étaient détruites par le feu, mais parfois elle trouvait quelques objets rescapés.

Ce jour-là, elle trouva un anneau qui avait probablement appartenu à leur mère. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Le feu avait noirci certaines parties, mais elle pouvait encore voir des décorations autour de la bague. C'était vraiment joli. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais retiré ces objets des ruines. Peu'importait à quel point la maison des frères Elric lui manquait, peu importait que ces petites choses soient si rassurantes, elles faisaient partie du passé que les deux frères avaient décidé de brûler. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Winry fut surprise de voir que le temps avait passé si vite. Encore une fois le temps avait filé alors qu'elle était dans les ruines de la maison. Elle courut chez elle, se dépêchant de rentrer avant que le soleil ne se couche complètement. Elle arriva à la barrière et ramassa le courrier. Un enveloppe blanche signée _Edward Elric_.

« …En parlant de temps. »

Elle sourit, et rentra chez elle en fredonnant doucement.

Elle lut la lettre, et fut contente de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Ed semblait aussi occupé que d'habitude, amis il ne paraissait pas triste ni préoccupé, comme il l'était dans ses précédentes lettres. Elle fut un peu surprise du ton ironique qu'il prenait pour parler de Mustang. Elle ne comprenait pas son obsession à vouloir toujours le poignarder dans le dos.

Soudain, une brillante idée lui vint. Si elle ne pouvait avoir aucune nouvelle information sur les automails à Resembool, pourquoi ne pas demander à Ed de lui en envoyer depuis Central?

Elle prit une coupe de thé au lait, sa boisson préférée, et monta dans sa chambre. Elle rédigea rapidement une lettre, but son thé et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était une belle nuit. Elle remarqua alors que la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie durant toute la journée avait disparu. Etait-ce à cause de la lettre, parce qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Ed dans quelques semaines ? Elle sourit doucement, et commença à relire la lettre.

-----------------------------

_Cher Ed,_

_J'imagine que travailler dans l'armée doit te donner beaucoup de travail… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais aussi de la paperasse à faire. Ca doit être dur pour toi, surtout que l'écriture n' a jamais été ton fort._

_Mamie est à Central en ce moment. Un de ses clients voulait une visite à domicile pour ses automails. La boutique marche bien, et j'ai même mes propres clients ! A vrai dire, j'ai gagné une belle petite somme d'argent… Mais bien sûr, les automails de Mamie sont toujours les meilleurs. J'ai l'intention de la dépasser un jour. Bien que ça paraisse impossible, j'y arriverai ! Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de lire de nouveaux livres, et apprendre toujours plus, mais la bibliothèque d'ici n'a plus de livres qui me soient utiles. Alors, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider, pourrait me l'envoyer ? S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ?_

_Oh, et tu n'as pas à m'écrire si souvent, je sais que tu es occupé… Et bien que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué, je suis aussi très occupée… Ecris-moi juste assez souvent pour me faire savoir que tu es toujours en vie. Au moins. Promet-le moi._

_Prends soin de toi, et essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Dis bonjour à Al de ma part._

_Winry _


	9. La cinquième lettre de Ed à Winry

Plusieurs années passèrent et les frères Elric étaient devenus des alchimistes à part entière. Edward surtout était connu à Central et dans l'est. « Un chien de l'armée au service du peuple », voilà comment les gens le nommaient. Ils ajoutaient parfois « Mais il est si petit ».

Mais à cause de ce statut d'alchimiste d'état et à cause de Ed, les deux frères récoltaient beaucoup d'ennuis. Dernièrement il avaient rencontré le docteur Marco et avaient été impliqués dans un incident avec Scar. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux subi des… dommages, comme un bras en métal et la moitié d'une armure en pièces.

Ils devaient encore attendre au poste de commandement de l'Est pour savoir ce que Mustang « allaient faire d'eux ». En d'autres termes, les deux frères devaient patienter plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Mustang puisse parler au Furher. En fait c'était _vraiment_, _vraiment_, ennuyeux de rester assis et ne rien faire pendant plusieurs heures, surtout que les deux frères n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler. Après cinq minutes d'un silence gênant, Ed abandonna et sortit de la pièce. Al essaya de le suivre mais il se souvint alors qu'il avait perdu la moitié de son corps. Il soupira et décida d'attendre.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Ed revient finalement, en portant avec son bras gauche un grand sac qui semblait lourd.

« Euh…niisan ? C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Al, heureux de pouvoir parler autrement que sérieusement, pour une fois. Depuis cet incident avec Scar, ils avaient quelques problèmes de communication car tout ce qu'ils disaient revenait finalement à ce sujet, chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de penser en ce moment. Ed le regarda, il semblait en avoir ras-le-bol.

« Des parties d'automails et des livres. »

« Des automails… ? Niisan, depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? » demanda Al, curieux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, son frère ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses. Ed leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait embarrassé, très embarrassé.

« Winry. C'est pour Winry. » dit Ed après un brève pause. Al regarda son frère d'un air étonné. Est-ce que son frère était en fait en train de faire un _cadeau_ à Winry ? Son immature de frère, offrant à Winry un cadeau en rapport avec sa grande passion alors que cette même passion avait le don de l'exaspérer ?

« …Niisan ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ed lança un coup d'œil à son frère, sentant clairement le ton amusé dans la voix de son frère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le taquiner.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Regarde… »

Il montra son épaule d'acier, seul morceau qui restait de son bras. Puis il pointa du doigt l'espace que la moitié manquante de l'armure de Al aurait dû occuper.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? » demanda Ed. Al fit signe que non. Ed haussa les épaules et murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Winry va nous tuer. »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Al pour comprendre le sens de ces mots. Puis soudain, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il n'avait peut-être plus de dos, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« …Nous tuer. »

« Alors ça y est, t'as compris. Si on rentre comme ça, elle va définitivement nous tuer avec sa clé à molette. »

« Hum… Je ne peux pas vraiment mourir, vu que je ne suis qu'une armure. »

« Elle peut te faire fondre pour fabriquer de nouveaux automails. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, craignant pour leur vie. Winry n'était pas habituellement trop violente mais quand elle craquait… C'était affreux. Ils le savaient tous les deux, puisqu'ils la connaissaient depuis toujours. En un sens, c'était une expérience plus terrifiante que lorsqu'ils ils avaient décidé de transmuter leur mère.

« Alors… Je vais lui écrire une lettre, et envoyer les morceaux et les livres. Ce ne sont pas des _cadeaux_, ce sont des _sacrifices_. »

« … »

« Espérons seulement que tout ça arrivera avant nous. Sinon… »

« N'en parle pas, niisan. Faut toujours espérer le meilleur, pas le pire. »

« Frangin ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent avec leurs bras restants. Oui, il fallait toujours espérer le meilleur… Penser au pire ne servait à rien. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble…

Ed passa les deux heures suivantes à essayer d'écrire une lettre de la main gauche. Il était évidemment frustré par son horrible écriture (son écriture habituelle n'était pas meilleure, mais celle de la main gauche était presque illisible). Il était embarrassé pour trouver les bons mots. Al l'encourageait, essayant d'aider son frère le plus possible. Si ça ne marchait pas, il se retrouveraient tous les deux rapidement six pieds sous terre.

Après de nombreux marmonnements, plaintes et autres grognements, la lettre fut enfin terminée. Ed et Al la relirent trois fois, juste pour vérifier que la grammaire et l'orthographe étaient parfaits. Ils s'assurèrent également que le ton de la lettre ne soit pas trop pessimiste. Ils savaient que si Winry découvraient ce qui s'était vraiment passer… Non, ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

« Al… Est-ce que ça a l'air bien selon toi ? »

« J'imagine. Je veux dire, si c'est pas bien alors… »

« Non. N'en parle pas. »

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, une lueur de désespoir passant dans leurs yeux. S'ils devaient se préparer au pire, au moins, ils ne seraient pas tous seuls.

« Niisan, dépêche-toi d'envoyer la lettre. Il _faut_ qu'elle arrive avant nous ! »

« Je sais Al ! J'y vais ! »

Al le vit partir avec empressement. Pour être honnête, Resembool lui manquait un peu . Il était content d'avoir une excuse pour retourner là-bas. Mais maintenant… ça ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée.

--------------------------------------

_Chère Winry,_

_Hé ! Ouais, ça fait une paye que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Je suis vraiment désolé que cette lettre soit si mal écrite. C'est parce que j'écris avec ma main gauche, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'automail. Apparemment il est cassé. Je suis vraiment désolé aussi pour ça, mais c'était pas ma faute d'accord ? Vraiment, c'était pas ma faute._

_Alors… j'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris. Al et moi nous allons sûrement venir bientôt, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de réparations. C'est très difficile de faire quoi que ce soit dans cet état, et je dois aussi réparer Al._

_Je sais, j'avait dit qu'on ne rentrerait pas, alors on ne restera que quelques jours. C'est sûrement mieux pour toi et Pinako. S'il te plaît, préviens là avant que je ne rentre pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop furieuse contre moi._

_A toi toujours,_

_Edward._


	10. La cinquième lettre de Winry à Ed

Winry arriva chez elle avant que le soleil ne disparaisse complètement.

Elle trouva la porte fermée à clef, ce qui signifiait que Pinako était sortie pour le moment. Sûrement pour acheter quelques provisions…. Winry s'accroupit pour trouver la clé cachée sous le paillasson, la cachette secrète pour les clefs. C'était l'endroit le plus évident pour y mettre des clefs mais bon…On était à Resembool, mince, et ce n'était pas comme s'il y a avait beaucoup de voleur dans le coin.

Winry ouvrit la porte, entra et lança son sac sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle était triste, fatiguée, inquiète… malade à force de trop penser. Elle voulait s'asseoir, mais elle prit un verre d'eau pour se calmer.

Quelques temps auparavant, elle avait reçu la dernière lettre que Ed lui avait envoyée. Les Elrics étaient ensuite venus avec un automail détruit et la moitié d'une armure en moins. Et quelques semaines plus tard, avant que Winry n'ait pu leur renvoyer une nouvelle lettre, elle dut aller à Central pour réparer une nouvelle fois la mécagreffe d'Ed. On la mit enfin au courant de la difficile situation des deux frères. Quand ils décidèrent de quitter Central, elle leur demanda de l'emmener avec eux, et elle put ainsi voyager jusqu'à Rush Valley.

Peu de temps après, les trois amis avaient rencontré Scar et les Ishbalas. Un enfant lui avait parlé de ses parents morts, sans savoir que Winry était leur fille. Il lui avait révélé le nom de celui qui avait tué ses parents… et qui se trouvait être, par coïncidence, la personne qui avait permis à Ed de rentrer dans l'armée.

Alors quand les Elric, Ed en particulier, avaient suggérer à Winry de rentrer, elle avait obtempéré. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment, mais elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

En fait, elle était fatiguée.

Winry entra dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond un moment. Le coucher de soleil fit briller la pièce de lueurs rosées pendant quelques minutes, mais le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Tout devient brouillé et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ce qui voulait dire que Pinako était rentrée, mais elle ne voulait pas descendre. Elle ne pouvait pas… pas avec ce visage strié par les larmes.

Bien sûr, sa grand-mère respectait sa vie privée. Elle ne rentrait pas dans sa chambre en exigeant des explications. Winry remercia silencieusement Pinako et continua de pleurer.

C'était étrange comme le sentiment qu'elle ressentait alors n'était ni de la haine, ni de la colère, mais juste de l'apathie. Elle était fatiguée de s'inquiéter, fatiguée de penser aux frères Elric, fatiguée d'essayer de rester forte… Et elle ne voulait certainement pas apprendre une autre nouvelle qui ruinerait sa vie. Elle se sentait sans défense, mais elle ne voulait pas ressentir autre chose.

Après environ une heure, elle finit par descendre pour accueillir Pinako et prendre le dîner avec elle. Pinako exprima sa colère quant au fait que Winry soit partie avec les frères Elric sans la prévenir mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ensuite prit rapidement un bain puis partit se coucher.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Winry se levait tard, mangeait, prenait un bain, et dormait encore. Parfois, elle passait du temps dehors avec Den, couchée dans les champs à regarder les nuages. Pinako s'inquiétait, mais elle la laissait seule. Winry était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle, et si elle ne demandait pas d'aide, c'est qu'elle n'en voulait pas.

Encore quelques jours passèrent. Winry avait finalement recommencer à reprendre courage pour affronter la réalité et repenser à tout ça. Mustang avait _tué_ ses parents.S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas eu une enfance si solitaire. Mais il avait suivi les ordres de l'armée. Elle était sûre…non, elle espérait… que Mustang n'était pas le genre de personne qui tuait des innocents pour le plaisir. Ce qu'elle devait détester c'était la guerre, pas Mustang. Après tout, il avait aidé Ed et Al, non ?

Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas complètement s'en convaincre. Elle n'était pas si mature.

Elle se demandait si Ed était au courant. S'il le savait, est-ce qu'il ferait encore confiance à Mustang ? S'il ne le savait pas, voudrait-il le savoir ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Alors elle décida de lui écrire. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines en prenant son stylo… _Depuis combien de temps ne lui ai-je pas écrit ?_ Elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion puisqu'elle voyageait avec eux. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, elle se rendait compte une nouvelle fois ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle.

------------------------------

_Cher Ed,_

_Je sais que ça ne fait seulement que quelques semaines que je suis partie, mais je m'inquiète déjà. C'est que je ne te fais pas confiance, Edward Elric, pour te garder éloigné des ennuis. On dirait que c'est ton but dans la vie : te mettre en danger._

_A vrai dire, j'ai appris quelque chose de… vraiment, vraiment, vraiment perturbant. Ed, est-ce que tu savais que l'assassin de mes parents était un alchimiste d'état ? Il se pourrait que ce soit… quelqu'un que je connaisse. Quelqu'un que tu connaisses. C'est très bizarre. Si je pouvais le détester, la vie serait plus facile, mais je ne peux pas car je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Pas vraiment mauvaise._

_Ed, ne tue jamais un innocent. Tu es devenu un alchimiste d'état, mais ne tue jamais un innocent. Après tout, tu es Ed, le frère d'Al. Mon ami._

_Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ça dans cette lettre. J'ai un peu dérivé…_

_Encore une fois, NE FAIS RIEN DE STUPIDE, ok ? S'il te plaît…_

_A toi toujours,_

_Winry_


	11. Lettre à laquelle Winry n'a pu répondre

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Winry ne reçoive une autre lettre de Ed.

Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là, ce qui était assez inhabituel à Resembool. Une journée typique, à cette saison, aurait dû être ensoleillée avec une légère brise, une journée parfaite. Mais au contraire, des nuages gris cachaient le soleil et il pleuvait des cordes. Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, Winry avait même dû rallumer le chauffage.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout la pluie. L'humidité abîmait les automails et il était plus difficile de travailler dessus. Elle se sentait triste en regardant le ciel gris, sombre et la pluie. Le monde semblait monochrome quand le temps était aussi mauvais. Le son de la pluie heurtant le toit la rendait folle. De plus, ça lui rappelait le jour où les frères Elric avaient tenté de transmuter leur mère.

Bien qu'elle était censée réparer l'automail d'un de leur client habituel, elle passa la moitié de la journée à regarder par la fenêtre. Les jours comme ça, le travail était le dernier de ses soucis. Ca faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle était revenu du voyage avec les Elrics, et elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. _S'attirer des ennuis, évidemment… et casser des automails._ Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu, une petite voix ironique résonnant dans sa tête.

Puis, le facteur, venu depuis la ville, lui apporta la lettre d'Edward.

Elle fut heureuse mais pas si surprise que ça de recevoir cette lettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pinako, qui était trop occupée par son travail pour la remarquer, et ouvrit la lettre. Elle était supposée travailler, oui, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était concentrée aujourd'hui.

-------------------------------------

_Winry,_

_Tellement de choses se sont passées. Nous avons tous les deux de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Ou, pour être plus exact, ce qui aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle ne l'est plus maintenant. Et quelques soient les bonnes nouvelles, elles sont éclipsées par les mauvaises._

_Nous avons la pierre philosophale Winry. Nous l'avons. Scar l'a faite en utilisant les soldats venus à Lior… Malgré les milliers de morts, il l'a faite. Une énorme pierre même. Si on oublie le fait que des dizaines de milliers de gens sont morts pour ça, ça pourrait ressembler à une bonne nouvelle. La très mauvaise nouvelle est que la pierre philosophale, c'est Al. Ce salaud a transmuté Al en pierre philosophale._

_Maintenant tout le monde est après nous… L'armée, les homonculus… On s'occupera de l'armée après. D'abord, on doit rentrer à Resembool. Il y a quelque chose que nous… que je dois prendre pour vaincre l'homonculus._

_L'armée viendra probablement là-bas pour me chercher. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de te causer tellement d'ennuis. Je ne le voulais pas, mais j'imagine que c'est le prix à payer pour ce que j'ai fait. L'échange équivalent._

_Ne réponds pas à cette lettre et ne fais rien. C'est une lettre écrite par un criminel recherché, ne l'oublies pas._

_Edward_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Quand elle finit de lire la lettre, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait déchirer le papier. Elle lança un regard nerveux à Pinako, qui était toujours intensément concentrée sur son automail.

Winry paniquait. Elle s'était attendue à une lettre _normale_, mais pas à ça. Elle s'était aussi attendue à ce que les frères Elric s'attirent des ennuis, mais pas des ennuis aussi…sérieux. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais son cerveau semblait gelé. _Ed_…_Al_… Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à répéter leur nom dans sa tête.

« Winry ? »

Pinako avait finalement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas de réponse. Pinako fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à crier pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille quand elle remarqua que les mains de Winry tremblaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Winry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Winry leva des yeux apeurés sur sa grand-mère et lui tendit la lettre. Pinako la lut, pâlissant un peu plus à chaque mot.

« Que dois-je faire mamie ? » dit Winry d'une voix tramblante. Elle était effrayée. Pinako leva les yeux sur sa petite-fille avec compassion et lui tapota le dos.

« On ne peut rien faire Winry. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les attendre. »

« Ils ont de très graves ennuis, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ils le sont toujours. Et cela depuis la nuit où ils on essayé de ramener leur mère. »

« Mais… Ils ne sont jamais retrouvés dans des situations aussi graves. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? »

« Winry, ne soit pas déraisonnable. Tu sais pourquoi ils l'on fait et ils ne peuvent pas se plaindre. Ils ne se plaindront pas, même s'ils le pouvaient. C'est une partie du prix à payer pour avoir tenter une transmutation humaine. »

Winry clignait des yeux pour refouler ses larmes, mais ça ne marchait pas. Tout fut brouillé, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle braillait comme un bébé. Pinako la serra dans ses bras ; c'était rare qu'elle montre des gestes d'affections, mais voir Winry pleurer comme un bébé n'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent non plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur eux…? »

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Winry fut seule dans sa chambre, elle murmura tristement dans le vide. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, mais ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir. Elle s'imagina à quoi elle devait ressembler et elle eut un petit rire ironique.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur eux ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être à leur place… ? »

Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'être à Resembool à vivre une vie paisible alors que les frères Elric subissaient tant de choses. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité les aider à porter leur fardeau ? Bien sûr ça n'aurait jamais été possible. Mais elle l'avait tant souhaité…

Elle se leva pour prendre un stylo, mais arrêta son geste. Elle s'apprêtait à écrire une réponse, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas censée répondre à cette lettre. _Une lettre d'un criminel recherché_. C'est ce qu'Edward avait dit. Il avait dû se dépêcher de lui écrire, à en juger par l'écriture, plus brouillonne que d'habitude.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Et elle l'aurait fait si son estomac n'était pas déjà vide. Elle avait aussi envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, c'était revoir les frères Elric encore une fois… en particulier Ed. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire. Comme 'Comment fais-tu pour toujours te mettre dans de telles situations ? » ou « Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais avant d'agir ? » ou encore « Tu penses un peu aux gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? ».

Ou bien « Ne vas pas trop loin ». Et « Je ne veux pas que tu meures ». Et…

Peut-être, peut-être seulement « Je t'aime ».


	12. Lettre à laquelle Ed n'a pu répondre

« Reviens vivant Ed ! »

La voix de Russel arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Ed alors qu'il marchait dans la catacombe sombre qui était censée mener à la Cité Souterraine. Ed fit un signe sans se retourner et accéléra l'allure.

Encore une fois, tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

Il y a quelques minutes… ou était-ce des jours ? Il perdait la notion du temps. Il lui semblait que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait combattu Wrath et Sloth dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Avec Lust de son côté, il avait pensé surmonter sa rancune contre Sloth une fois pour toute… Mais ça s'est avéré être une mauvaise idée. Wrath était apparu, prenant les frères Elric au dépourvu. Wrath avait tué Lust, et alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'en finir avec Sloth, Envy avait enlevé Al.

Wrath avait pleuré quand Sloth s'était évaporée.

_« Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? C'est ta mère, non ? »_

Sa voix désespérée résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Sloth _n'était_ pas mère, Al et Ed le savait tous les deux. Mais même s'il le savait, il était difficile de se dire vraiment que Sloth et Trisha n'étaient pas la même personne. Elles se ressemblaient, elles avaient la même voix… Mais leur mère était morte. C'était la dure et froide réalité.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Wrath. Wrath était le résultat de la tentative d'Izumi pour transmuter son fils décédé. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était lui qui avait le bras et la jambe d'Ed. Et comme son nom le suggérait, il était toujours en colère… contre Izumi pour l'avoir _créé_, contre Ed pour utiliser l'alchimie… Mais Ed pouvait voir que Wrath était juste un être blessé. Wrath, comme chacun des homonculus, n'avait jamais demandé à naître. Ils avaient été contraints d'exister par des alchimistes idiots qui voulaient déjouer la mort.

A cet égard, Ed avait finit par conclure que tous les homonculus avaient le droit de le haïr. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ça.

Mais ensuite, ils avaient enlevé Alphonse. Et ça, c'était inacceptable.

Il allait pourchasser Envy quand il avait pris conscience de ses trop nombreuses blessures.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et y trouva un bout de papier. Il le sortit, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. D'aussi loin dont il se souvenait, il n'avait mis aucun papier dans ses poches.

Il fut choqué de reconnaître une écriture familière dessus. _Winry… Elle a dû le mettre ici la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

Ca lui faisait mal de penser à Winry à ce moment. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. .. Un sentiment qui était bien plus que ce qu'il avait toujours penser être de l'amitié. Il voulait la revoir et peut-être lui avouer ses sentiments. Pour la deuxième partie, il n'était pas très sûr, mais en tout cas il voulait vraiment la voir à ce moment. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait l'attendre là devant, bien qu'il ne la montrât pas, et le sourire de Winry était la seule chose capable de le soulager de la peur et de l'anxiété.

Ed ouvrit soigneusement la lettre… qui ressemblait plus à une note… et la défroissa. Il faisait noir dans le tunnel, mais il était heureux qu'il y ait assez de lumière pour lire la précieuse note.

-----------------------------

_Ed,_

_Je sais que tu vas te mettre dans le pétrin. C'est toujours ce que tu fais. Tu sais à quel point j'ai été triste et inquiète à chaque fois que tu as eu des ennuis ? Tout le temps, tout le temps, j'ai dû affronter ça._

_Pardon, j'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de te dire ça maintenant. Ce que je peux dire, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est… sois prudent. N'oublie jamais que tu as tes limites. Une ligne que tu ne peux pas et que tu ne dois pas franchir. Tu as parcouru tant de chemin et tu es sans doute allé plus loin que tu ne l'imaginais. Du moins, c'est beaucoup plus loin que ce que moi j'imaginais. Maintenant vous êtes si prêts du but tous les deux. Mais ce but semble si différent de que ce qu'il était avant, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant tu dois choisir, Edward Elric. Tu as passé tellement de temps à rechercher ça, et maintenant plusieurs routes se présentent à toi. Alors choisis. Suis ton cœur, et fais ce que tu as dois faire, ainsi tu n'auras pas de regrets._

_J'espère que tu reviendras vivant._

_Winry_

_------------------------------------------_

Il espérait que cette lettre allait le réconforter, mais c'était complètement l'inverse. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait si mal à cause de lui ? Vraiment ? Il sentit le poids de la culpabilité augmenter dans son cœur déjà si lourd.

Le bon choix. Facile à dire… Juste trois mots, trois _petits_ mots. Mais qui voulaient dire tellement de choses. Tellement de choses différentes.

Le bon choix pour lui. Le bon choix pour Al.

Le bon choix pour Winry.

Le bon choix pour les homonculus. Pour Dante. Pour Hohenheim.

Pour Mustang, pour Hawkeye, Hugues et Armstrong.

Le bon choix pour Scar.

Ils étaient tous si différents. De quel « bon choix » Winry voulait-elle parler ? De toutes façons, ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse serait tellement différent des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

Il se sentait sans défenses. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était contre lui, et il se sentait une si petite et faible chose.

« Winry… Je suis tellement désolé. »

Ces mots d'excuses d'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne savait pourquoi il disait qu'il était désolé, surtout à une personne qui n'était pas là. Il se sentait si coupable pour tout. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas su dire ce que « tout » signifiait.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer le doux sourire de Winry.

« S'il te plaît… aide-moi à traverser tout ça… » murmura Ed dans le vide.

Il se releva, et plia soigneusement la note pour la remettre dans sa poche. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus le garçon triste et confus qu'il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Et le Fullmetal Alchemist avait encore une chose à faire. Il reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé, chassant toute émotion de son esprit.


	13. La lettre qu'Ed n'a jamais pu envoyer

« Edward-san ! »

Une voix familière réveilla Ed. Il cligna des yeux, en grommelant à son frère qu'il était toujours trop tôt quand il le réveillait.

Mais il se souvint que _cet_ Alphonse-là était différent de celui qui avait l'habitude de le réveiller.

« Alphonse… quelle heure est-il ? »

" il est déjà dix heures. Il est temps de te lever."

« D'accord… »

Ed s'assit et se gratta la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se dit qu'Alphonse avait dû attendre la dernière minute pour le réveiller. Alphonse était toujours comme ça.

" Edward-san, je m'en vais ok ? Je dirais à tout le monde à l'usine que tu seras en retard."

« Oui, ok… » répondit Ed en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Il entendit la porte se fermer. Alphonse était parti.

Des machines dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêvé dans le monde de l'alchimie l'attendaient dans la cuisine. C'était dingue ce que les gens de ce monde pouvaient faire… Comme aller dans l'espace par exemple.

_Ca aurait sûrement intéressé Winry_ pensa Ed d'un air absent. Il prit un verre d'eau.

C'était devenu une habitude de penser à tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Winry ou le monde de l'alchimie de manière détachée. Il avait compris que ça faisait moins mal comme ça.

Il avait aussi appris à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool quand ses souvenirs revenaient et comment couvrir son bras pour ne pas penser aux automails.

Ca faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne maintenant. Mais la tristesse le rongeait.

Est-ce que cette « fusée » allait vraiment l'emmener dans l'espace ? Si c'était le cas, était-ce vraiment le chemin jusqu'à son monde ? S'il rentrait vraiment, est-ce que Winry se souviendrait de lui ? Est-ce que Al était vraiment revenu ? Qu'était-il arrivé au colonel ?

_Y avait-il encore une place pour lui là-bas ? _

Ed secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas bon signe d'avoir de telles pensées si tôt le matin. Généralement ça voulait dire qu'il allait sévèrement se saouler le soir. Il se leva à contrecoeur et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait un jour si… pitoyable. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, rentrer chez lui était la seule juste récompense… L'échange équivalent était finalement le seul et unique principe qui continuait de hanter sa vie. Mais il se souvenait toujours de Winry, de Al, et de tous les autres. Il se souvenait comment il était parti sans dire tout ce qu'il aurait dû dire… surtout à Winry.

Ed ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs de Winry et de ses lettres. Il aurait souhaité les avoir emmenées avec lui, mais elles étaient restées dans le tiroir de son bureau, dans le dortoir militaire. Elles avaient sûrmeent été brûlées maintenant. La seule chose qu'il avait était la dernière note de Winry.

Il la regardait quelquefois, juste pour se rappeler que le monde de l'alchimie n'était pas un rêve. Cette note de Winry, son écriture, son ton maternel… C'étaient les seules choses qui le poussaient à continuer. Mais malgré tout, il avait atteint ses limites. Il y a des problèmes qu'on ne peut jamais résoudre.

_Peut-être_, pensait-il, _pourrais-je lui écrire une lettre. Comme avant._

Oui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à faire…

De toutes façons il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'usine. En fait il n'en avait jamais eu envie, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Alphonse. Pas après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui…

Ed monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre désordonnée. Il sortit une feuille de papier blanche d'une pile de plans de fusée avec difficultés. Trouver un stylo fut bien plus compliqué… Ca lui prit presque une demie heure pour en trouver un qui fonctionnait.

C'était drôle mais il n'avait jamais penser à nettoyer depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-----------------------------

_Winry,_

_Je sais que ça a l'air idiot de t'écrire cette lettre. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne te parviendra jamais. Ce qui veut dire que je perds mon temps à écrire parce que tu ne la liras pas. Ou bien c'est peut-être précisément la raison pour laquelle j'écris tout ça. Puisque personne ne la lira jamais, je peux y mettre tout ce que je ressens réellement._

_Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire, mais je suis en vie. Je suis juste dans un autre monde. Comme mon père me l'avait dit, de l'autre côté de la Porte. Ici, il n'y a pas d'alchimie. A la place il y a des machines qui peuvent faire n'importe quoi. Tu adorerais probablement, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne trouverais nulle part ailleurs… J'essaie d'apprendre quelques une de ces « technologies » comme il disent, parce qu'il y a peut-être un moyen pour moi de revenir grâce à cette technologie. Si je rentre un jour, ce que je pense être de plus en plus impossible, je t'apprendrais ces choses. Ca pourrait t'aider pour tes automails._

_La ville dans laquelle je vis maintenant s'appelle Munich. Je vis dans une pension tenu par une jeune femme qui ressemble beaucoup à Gracia-san. Et je partage ma chambre avec un garçon appelé Alphonse Heiderich, qui ressemble à Al. Etrange non ? Il n'y a pas d'alchimie ici, mais tout y ressemble. Même les gens._

_Ca fait maintenant trois ans que j'essaie de rentrer, et comme tu peux le voir je n'ai fait aucun progrès. Tout me manque, et j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer parce que je suis sûr que j'ai réussi à ramener Al. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaierai encore. Même si je dois y passer la vie._

_Ce monde me manque. Ne pas pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie est terriblement dur pour moi. Même les militaires me manquent. Oui, j'avoue que même revoir Mustang me plairait. Est-ce qu'il… a tué le führer ? Ou a-t'il été tué ? Est-ce que Gracia-san et Elysia vont bien ? Izumi-sensei… Elle aussi est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Rose, s'est-elle enfin tournée vers l'avenir ? Son bébé doit avoir grandi, non ? Et Al. Si je l'ai vraiment ramené, j'aimerais vraiment le revoir. Il ne me déteste pas ? Est-ce qu'il regrette les quatre années passées à chercher la pierre philosophale ? C'est mon frère, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me déteste._

_Mais surtout, tu me manques. Tu me manquais déjà quand j'étais à Central, et bien plus maintenant que je suis dans cette ville de fous appelée Munich. C'est trop dur. Il n'y a personne en qui je puisse vraiment avoir confiance et sur qui je puisse vraiment compter. C'est très ironique mais je remarque seulement maintenant ce que tu représentes pour moi alors que je ne peux plus te voir. Tu as entendu parler des gens qui disent qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que quelqu'un représentait pour eux avant que cette personne ne meure ? Je les comprends maintenant. Tu n'es pas morte mais c'est un peu pareil._

_Ca a peut-être l'air dingue, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas te dire quand j'étais là-bas. J'imagine que je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que c'était. Ou peut-être que je le savais et que je voulais te le dire mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Winry, je sais que ça a l'air fou, mais... je t'aime. Je crois que je t'aime depuis qu'on est enfants, mais ce sentiment est devenu plus fort quand je suis parti à Central. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'attendais tes lettres avec autant d'impatience, ou pourquoi je me sentais si coupable quand tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais maintenant je sais. Maintenant que je suis dans un autre monde...parfois, je n'arrive pas à chasser ton image. Tu es toujours là, mais tu n'es plus avec moi._

_Tu m'as probablement oublié maintenant, et tu dois vivre ta propre vie. La boutique d'automails, les amis, peut-être même un petit ami… Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais continuer ma vie. Tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. J'aurais juste souhaité m'en rendre compte plus tôt et te le dire pendant que j'en avais encore l'occasion. Je sais que ce n'est plus la peine, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser._

_Tu te souviens de la note que tu m'as donnée un jour ? Tu me disais de choisir, et que je n'aurais pas de regret. Encore maintenant je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Bien sûr, Al représente énormément à mes yeux, et je l'aurais de toutes façons transmuté, mais quelquefois, j'ai des regrets. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est la réalité. Les humains sont faibles et égoïstes. Je ne suis pas une exception. Je me sens minable._

_Peut-être qu'on ne se reverra plus. Mais si ça arrive… ou si j'ai une chance d'apparaître dans tes rêves, je jure que la première chose que je te dirais est je t'aime et merci. Les deux autres raisons pour lesquelles je dois rentrer dans le monde de l'alchimie._

_Edward_

_---------------------------------_

En écrivant la lettre, il sentit des émotions qu'il croyait perdues revenir. Il se sentait en vie… _réel_, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se souvenait à quel point il se souciait de Winry et Al aussi bien sûr… les journées passées avec Izumi, l'examen d'alchimiste d'état… Son travail dans l'armée, les commentaires sarcastiques de Mustang…

Une larme tomba sur sa main, et il l'essuya rapidement. Winry,Winry, _Winry_ … ! Il se sentit pitoyable pour la énième fois… Un garçon de 18 ans n'était pas censé pleuré, après tout.

Mais au moins, il était heureux de ressentir quelque chose de nouveau.

Il sourit un peu, encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps. Il baillât, et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit le sommeil l'envahir… Il s'endormit en aussi peu de temps que s'il avait bu.

« Edward-dan ? Tu es là ? »

Plus tard, Alphonse rentra à la pension. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils… Edward répondait d'habitude, même si c'était par un ou deux mots.

« Edward-san ? »

Alphonse ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ed et soupira quand il le vit. Il ne s'était pas montrer à l'usine de la journée juste pour… dormir ici ?

_Oh, attendez. Dormir ?_

Alphonse regarda de nouveau Ed avec incrédulité. Pas d'alcool ou de pilules autour de lui. Ca, c'était bizarre.

Et il remarqua le sourire sur le visage d'Ed.

« Bon… »

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre sans le réveiller.

A partir de ce jour-là, tout le monde remarqua qu'Ed était plus joyeux, et qu'il réussissait même à sourire… voire rire parfois. Ils pensèrent que quelque chose de bien lui était arrivée.

S'ils savaient que c'était juste grâce à deux morceaux de papier pliés… La note de Winry et sa lettre… Cachées dans sa poche de manière à ne jamais s'en séparer.

Les souvenirs sont en effet très puissants. Ils avaient torturés Ed pendant trois ans, mais ils semblaient maintenant vouloir l'aider à vivre.


	14. Lettre que Winry n'a jamais pu envoyer

**Dernier chapitre, préparez les mouchoirs!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comme le temps passe vite…_ songea Winry en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Trois années avaient passées depuis qu'Edward Elric avait mystérieusement disparu. Les choses changeaient avec une rapidité dramatique autour de Winry, et elle était fatiguée.

Fatiguée de sourire. Fatiguée de faire semblant d'aller bien. Fatiguée de regarder le journal pour voir si le nom d'Ed apparaîssait. Fatiguée de s'accrocher aux souvenirs de Ed, dans l'espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie, quelque part.

Les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées étaient toujours dans le tiroir de son bureau. En fait, de tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'était ce qui avait le plus de valeur.

Mais elle ne les lisait plus. Elle n'en avait pas besoin…. Elle les avait tellement lues qu'elle en connaissait chaque mot par cœur. Elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque ligne de chaque lettre et les réciter sans s'arrêter.

Et elle était aussi fatiguée de faire ça.

En fait, il n'y avait rien dont elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Même les automails avaient perdu leur attrait depuis la disparition de Ed. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme vivant… une coquille vide qui s'appelait Winry Rockbell.

Winry était éteinte, comme l'avait remarquer les gens. Peut-être que la perte d'un petit ami était trop dur à supporter pour la jeune fille, se disaient-ils. Et de nombreux voisins la regardaient avec pitié. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. En fait elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

D'habitude quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle écrivait une lettre à Ed. Même si elle ne disait jamais tout ce qu'elle voulait, le simple fait d'écrire l'aidait à organiser ses pensées. Une réponse d'Ed l'encourageait et la sortait un peu du désordre dans lequel elle vivait.

Mais n'était-ce pas ironique que la personne à laquelle elle était censée écrire soit la personne qui causait ce trouble ? Et qu'elle soit partie…quelque part où elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de lettre. Elle n'aurait jamais de réponse non plus. Elle soupira. Peu importe par quel moyen elle essayait, il y avait toujours quelque chose au fond d'elle qui l'empêchait d'oublier, de rire, de sourire, ou de se sentir joyeuse.

Elle tendit la main vers le tiroir où elle gardait les précieuses lettres… et recula. Parce qu'elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, que la raison pour laquelle elles ne les regardaient plus n'était pas parce qu'elle les connaissait pas cœur. C'était juste parce que quand elle les voyait, elle voyait Ed. El quand elle voyait Ed, ça lui faisait mal.

Alors, c'est comme ça que ça devait toujours se passer ?

Elle chercha du papier et un stylo, comme d'innombrables autres fois. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse, peut-être qu'écrire pourrait l'aider… pensait-elle avec détachement.

Elle écrivit les deux premières lettres du nom auquel elle pensait contamment.

Puis les mots vinrent.

---------------------------------------

_Ed,_

_Trois années se sont déjà écoulées depuis que tu as disparu. Je veux croire que tu es toujours en vie, et j'y crois, mais parfois une sombre pensée envahit mon esprit, et me murmure que tu es mort. Je ne veux pas la croire, mais c'est plus dur que je ne pensais. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Si tu es vivant, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais revenu ? Ou au moins écris une lettre ? As-tu été blessé si gravement que tu ne puisses plus écrire ? Ou as-tu oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?... Trop de questions, toutes sans réponses. Mais la question à laquelle je voudrais vraiment une réponse est… Es-tu vivant ?_

_Tu nous manques tellement. Je m'occupe de la plupart des clients à la boutique maintenant que Mamie Pinako pense sérieusement à la retraite. Elle travaille toujours, bien sûr, mais seulement pour ses plus anciens clients. Je me charge du reste. Den va bien, mais il se fait vieux lui aussi. Il ne court plus et ne joue plus autant qu'avant, mais il est toujours aussi loyal._

_Rose est restée avec nous pendant un temps, mais elle est rentrée à Lior. Elle veut remettre de l'ordre dans la cité. Elle veut aussi aider les enfants devenus orphelins à cause de la guerre. Lior panse doucement ses plaies… Ca prendra sans doutes du temps, mais je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. « Lève-toi, marche et avance droit devant ». Tu lui avais dit cela. Comme toi, qui avançait toujours droit devant, cherchant ton but. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut suivre ton conseil, mais je ne crois pas que moi je le puisse. Je continue à regarder en arrière, à penser à toi._

_Izumi-san est morte il y a un an. Ses funérailles ont été modestes, et je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu sois là. Mais ça ne sert à rien de dire ça maintenant. Elle repose à Dublith, à côté de la pierre sans nom érigée pour son fils décédé. Elle n'en a jamais rien dit, mais elle était toujours inquiète pour toi. _

_En parlant d'Izumi-san, savais-tu qu Al était allé la retrouver pour apprendre une nouvelle fois l'alchimie ? Oui, tu as réussi à la ramener, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Sauf que quand on l'a retrouvé, il avait 10 ans…ce qui lui en fait 13 maintenant. Et il ne souvient pas des quatre années passées avec toi. Izumi-san pense que ces quatre années, depuis le jour où vous avez transmuté votre mère, lui ont été prises. « L'échange équivalent ». Il veut apprendre l'alchimie pour te revoir. J'ai peur qu'il essaie de te transmuter. J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas… Dieu seul sait que l'échange équivalent lui demanderait alors._

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là dans la Cité Souterraine. Oui, Rose était là la plupart de temps, mais tu lui as dit de rentrer. Du coup, elle n'a pas tout vu. Comme moi, qui n'ait pas vu la moindre petite chose de tout ce qui se passait, alors je suis perdue. As-tu jamais eu ma note ? As-tu fait le « bon » choix ? Chaque fois que je pense à toi, de plus en plus de questions me viennent à l'esprit, toutes sans réponse. _

_Parfois, je me retourne sur le passé, quand nous étions justes des enfants insouciants à Resembool. Quand mes parents et ta maman étaient toujours là et tout ce que nous faisions c'était faire les idiots. Tu te souviens de la poupée que vous m'avez donnée le jour de mon anniversaire ? Je me souviens à quel point j'étais effrayée quand vous l'avez transmutée et comme j'ai pleuré. J'en suis terriblement désolée. Elle est toujours dans ma chambre, et elle est très importante à mes yeux. Elle fait partie des chose qui font que je me souviens de toi._

_Ed, as-tu jamais su à quel je t'aimais ? Non, je ne devrais pas utiliser le passé, parce que je t'aime toujours. Et je t'aimerais sûrement toujours tout au long de ma vie. La première fois que je m'en suis rendue compte, c'est quand tu m'as dis à la gare que tu ne reviendrais pas, le jour où tu es parti à Central. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris ce que tu représentais pour moi. Je suppose que j'avais toujours considéré comme acquis le fait que tu serais toujours là. Maintenant je sais que rien ne reste jamais pour toujours, et je regrette de ne t'avoir rien dit. Ca aurait probablement été un fardeau pour toi et on n'aurait sans doute jamais plus parlé comme avant après ça. Mais ce sentiment devient plus pesant et plus désespéré chaque minute qui passe, et je veux juste te revoir une fois et te dire à quel point je t'aime._

_Je parie que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué et je suis sûre que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. C'est exactement le genre de garçon indélicat que tu es. De toutes façons tu as dû trouver quelqu'un maintenant. Je veux dire, peu importe si tu es encore petit, tu as 18 ans maintenant. Tu dois sans doute juste te souvenir de moi comme la fille d'à côté, mordue d'automails, mais ça me va. Aussi longtemps que tu n'oublies pas que j'existe. Je n'arrive pas à continuer ma vie, je ne pourrais pas si j'essayais, mais je veux que tu continues ta vie. Mais ne nous oublie pas. _

_On ne se reverra peut-être jamais, mais si jamais tu reviens un jour, je t'attendrais. Il y a toujours une maison ici pour t'accueillir. Ou même si tu ne rentres pas, au moins fais-moi savoir que tu vas bien. Tu vois à quel point je suis désespérée, à écrire une lettre dont je ne sais même pas ce que je vais en faire ? Tu me manques trop. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à vivre comme ça plus longtemps…_

_Winry_

-----------------------------------

Winry fut surprise que les larmes n'aient pas encore mouillé le papier. Ou peut-être était-t'elle aussi fatiguée de pleurer. Elle soupira et sourit involontairement en se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle avait écrit une lettre avant… puis elle sursauta.

_Attends… est-ce que j'ai souri ? Un vrai sourire, pas simplement collé à mon visage pour le plaisir des autres ?_

Elle était surprise. Elle était étourdie... Elle se dit que ses yeux avaient l'air moins fatigués qu'avant.

Elle remua les lèvres, sans parler à haute voix…

« Merci, Ed »

Et la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire, destinée ni à être envoyée, ni à recevoir de réponse, fut soigneusement pliée et rangée dans le même tiroir avec toutes les autres lettres de Ed.

Ce n'était plus le moment de se désespérer sur le passé, mais d'espérer pour l'avenir. Elle réalisait finalement que les souvenirs n'allait pas lentement la tuer mais la soutenir tout au long de sa vie.

FIN

-----------------------------------

**...pas très drôle la fin!...**

**Merci beaucoup à Whyle et Sabine pour leur commentaires: je suis contente que cette traduction vous ait plues!**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction (à un rythme moins effréné sûrement!). **


End file.
